Encantada de tu Amor
by Betting Life
Summary: Tal vez no había sido planeado, tal vez al principio fuera todo menos agradable para ella pero, después de tantas cosas ocurridas, no deseaba nada más que estar por siempre entre sus brazos, sus malignos brazos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola personas del planeta tierra :)

Estoy aquí de nuevo con una de mis locas ideas xD

Es un fic de mi pareja favorita TomxHermione, espero les guste

Harry Potter no pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Prologo**

Caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos con la mente plagada de pensamientos, le gustaría decir que alegres pero no, y todo se resumía a una sola persona.

Ron.

Al finalizar la guerra ella y el pelirrojo había iniciado una relación, relación que al principio parecía ir de la mil maravillas, pero el gusto le duro poco.

_**Asqueroso infiel.**_

Si, luego de tres maravillosos meses de hermosa relación, todo acabo. Había descubierto que Ronald seguía viendo a escondidas con Lavander Brown quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo, y para empeorar la situación, la chica Brown había anunciado en medio de su ultima discusión que estaba embarazada del muchacho.

No lo podía creer. Le había dolido mucho esa traición y más viniendo del chico con el que había esperado formar una familia, la verdad es que se había planeado la vida junto a Ronald, pero luego de esto ya no sabía que sería de ella.

_**Espero que seas feliz Ron, y no te arrepientas de nada.**_

Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas hacia el chico antes de desaparecer de la madriguera devuelta a su casa en el mundo muggle. Harry se había enterado de lo sucedido y quiso matar a su amigo por haberla lastimado, pero ella había intervenido. La verdad es que no deseaba que huera asperezas en la relación de ambos, y menos si se debía a ella.

_**El ya ha tomado su decisión Harry, ya se dará cuenta de su error… lástima que para ese momento ya será muy tarde.**_

El error de Ron había sido solo una estupidez inmadura que luego, cuando se le bajara la adrenalina por saberse padre, entendería y sabría que todo lo que había logrado junto a ella jamás volvería y sería muy infeliz. No lo decía por una resentida exnovia que solo deseaba matar a aquel que la había lastimado, no, lo decía porque era cierto. Ella lo sabía, lo había visto en esos ojos azules, Ron aun la amaba pero ella jamás regresaría a ser de él.

Su futuro juntos ya no existía.

Miro el corredor al que había llegado en su distraído estado.

-El séptimo piso-Murmuro asombrada al ver hasta donde la habían llevado sus pies. Continúo su paseo, despacio, reflexionando nuevamente su situación. Estaba sola, sus amigo tenían sus respectivas parejas, por Merlín, uno de ellos iba a ser padre en unos cuantos meses.

-¿De verdad habrá alguien para mí en este mundo?-Susurro para si. Un sentimiento de autentica desesperación la invadió, deseaba tanto encontrarla, deseaba tanto saber que no estaría sola, que si había alguien para ella en algún lugar-Esperándome-Susurro con dolor al tiempo que fijaba su mirada a su derecha, abrió los ojos al ver la tan reconocida puerta.

La sala de los menesteres.

-¿Pero que hace aquí y cómo?-Se pregunto curiosa sin entender el por qué estaba ahí la sala que viene y va, ¿no se había destruido con el hechizo mal hecho de Goyle? extraño-¿No será que…?-Una idea atravesó su cerebro sacudiéndolo y dejándola perpleja, sus pies cobraron vida acercándose a la puerta sin ella haberlo ordenado. Sus manos temblaron al tomar la manija, lentamente la giro y… empujo.

Estaba igual, igual a la última vez que la había visto, repleta de objetos apilados descuidadamente por todos lados. Se adentro mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, la ultima vez no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar bien los objetos ahí dentro, así que ahora aprovecharía.

-No puedo creer que todo este intacto-Susurro asombrada mirando las cajas y sabanas que deberían estar calcinadas.

Un ruido la hizo sobresaltar. Giro rápido hacia la zona del sonido, venia de lo más profundo del lugar, se acerco con cautela.

-¡Demonios!-

Esa exclamación la detuvo, se oculto justo a tiempo, alguien más se paseaba por la sala. Sigilosa saco su cabeza para apreciar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, esa parte del recinto estaba oscura por lo que se le dificulto un poco observar quien era, cuanto hubiera deseado quedarse con la duda para no ver eso…

¿Qué demonios era?

Se pregunto la joven mirando incrédula la escena frente a si. Era un joven, un simple y ordinario joven que… estaba saliendo de un ¿cuadro?

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Lo seguía haciendo, estaba saliendo del cuadro.

Es imposible. Su mente lógica le impedía creer que aquello era posible, y es que solo había que mirarlo…oh, ya había salido.

-Muy bien-Lo miro ahí parado sacudiéndose su pulcro traje negro, se giro hacia ella-¿Quién eres tú?-La estaba mirando, él la estaba mirando pero ¿cómo? Si ella estaba tras esa montaña de cajas, un momento, ¡Ya no estaba tras las cajas!-Te estoy hablado-Le escucho decir pero las palabras no le salían.

-Y-yo…es q-que yo…-No, no sabía que decir.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de deficit mental?-Cuestiona mirándola con fastidio.

Eso sí que la hizo enojar, ¿pero quién se creía?

-¿Pero quién te crees? ¡Por supuesto que no tengo ninguna deficiencia mental!-Exclamo con furia, su día iba de mal en peor, primero su atormentado mente le recuerda lo sola que esta y ahora un tipo salido de un cuadro venia y la llamaba retrasada, ¿Qué vendría ahora?

Sintió una apretón doloroso en su brazo derecho, enfoco sus ojos en aquel que lo provocaba.

-¿Quién me creo yo? ¿Quién te creer tu para hablarme así?-Los ojos del chico, antes negros, ahora se veían tintados de rojo carmesí, tembló ante esa mirada, le recordaba a alguien pero su cerebro traicionero se negaba a decirle quién.

Demonios, ahora se encontraba presa de aquel loco ¿es que acaso las cosas podían ponerse peor?

-¡Hermione, aquí estas! Te estuve buscado por todas partes-Se giro al oír que la llamaban, Ginevra Weasley se acercaba corriendo a ella con una sonrisa gigante-Oh, no sabía que estabas acompañada, creo mejor me voy-La mirada picara de la pelirroja la aterro.

-¡No, espera Ginny, no es lo que piensas…-

-Hola-Su cuerpo se tenso al oírlo hablar, el efecto se multiplico por mil al sentir una mano rodear su cintura-No he tenido el gusto, soy el novio de Hermione mucho gusto-Saludo aquel desquiciado con la sonrisa más encantadora que haya visto jamás.

Y ella solo podía pensar ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic :D

y ¿Qué les parece? Espero que interesante xD jajjaja

Fue una idea repentina y nada prevista la verdad, me gusto y quise intentar.

Espero ustedes piensen igual que yo :) bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

:

:

:

:

:

:  
:

**Capitulo 1**

Miraba a su alrededor observando todo y nada a la vez, escuchaba los murmullos aglomerados a su alrededor, a Ginny, quien no paraba de hablarle de… ¿De qué estaba hablándole?

-¡Hermione Jean Granger te estoy hablando!-Ese grito logro sacarla de sus problemáticos pensamientos. ¿Qué quería ahora?

-Lo siento Ginny, ¿Qué decías?-Inquirió sin mucho interés, la verdad poca importancia le daba a aquella platica, de seguro la pelirroja estaría nuevamente atosigándola con…

-Te preguntaba por Christopher ¿Cómo se conocieron amiga?-Otra vez con esa pregunta, ya se la había contestado unas veinte veces y no se cansaba de oírla, cielos.

Aun no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, es decir, ¿Cómo ocurrió?

En un momento era una feliz, bueno no tanto, soltera sin ningún compromiso, y al otro tenía un novio, un demente cabe aclarar, que además tenía doble personalidad.

El sueño de toda chica.

Aun recordaba la actitud encantadora y principesca que había tomado el muchacho cuando Ginny se apareció en la sala.

_Flash-Back_

_-Hola-Su cuerpo se tenso al oírlo hablar, el efecto se multiplico por mil al sentir una mano rodear su cintura-No he tenido el gusto, soy el novio de Hermione un placer-Saludo aquel desquiciado con la sonrisa más encantadora que haya visto jamás._

_-"Pero que falso, a leguas se ve que estas fingiendo bastardo, Ginny jamás creería algo como eso"-Pensó la muchacha confiada mirando esperanzada a su amiga, esperando ansiosa el momento en que la pecosa chica mandara al diablo a ese demente y la salvara de esa tortura, véase como los brazos del antes mencionado._

_-H-hola s-soy G-ginevra Weas-weasley-No podía creerlo, su salvadora había cedido ¿Y así de rápido?_

_-"Que fácil"-Pensó resentida, mirándola con rencor. La pecosa muchacha había caído en las garras del enemigo más rápido en lo que Ronald se termina su bandeja de panqueques preferida._

_Tonta Ginny._

_-Es un placer conocerla señorita, soy Christopher Lancaster-Se presento con una elegancia y pomposidad que logro disgustar, si es posible, aun más a la castaña-Lamento que nos presentáramos en estas circunstancias tan bochornosas pero… Hermione no deseaba hacer pública aun nuestra relación-Explico mirando a la nombrada con los ojos brillantes. Esta abrió los ojos con incredulidad ¿Pero de qué relación hablaba aquel maniático? Por Merlín que su caso era grave._

_-También es un gusto-Dijo sonriente la pecosa. Hermione frunció el seño ante el tono tan amigable de la pelirroja-¿Hermione porque no me contaste que tenias novio?-Cuestiono la Weasley mirándola con el seño fruncido._

_-¡Es que yo no…!-_

_-Aun no estabas preparada mi amor, lo sé-La corto el moreno mirándola con amenaza bien disimulada, clavando los dedos de la mano que rodeaba su cintura con fuerza-Tener que anunciar ante tus amigos tu nueva relación, luego de una antigua decepción amorosa, era demasiado para ti-Abrió los ojos perpleja al oírle ¿Cómo sabia él de su antigua relación? ¿Había usado Legelemancia? El brillo maléfico en sus ojos le dijo que si-Lo comprendo pero, como ya te lo he dicho antes, no debes preocuparte-La abrazo, la estaba abrazando, y si antes le daba escalofríos su presencia, ahora estaba paraliza del miedo-Yo no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe-Susurro en su oído con lo que, para Ginny, fue un acto de lo más amoroso, pero para Hermione, fue una clara sentencia de muerte._

_Ni Merlín podría salvarla de esta._

_Fin Flash-back_

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione te estoy hablando, contesta!-Los gritos de la pecosa Weasley la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Si Ginny, te escucho y… -

La voz autoritaria voz de McGonagall, la actual directora, detuvo su dialogo. Al parecer iba a dar un anuncio, ese maldito anuncio que terminaría por arruinarle la vida.

-Queridos alumnos-Comenzó la mujer-Espero que estén disfrutando del banquete-Deseo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro ya marcado con los años-Hoy tengo el agrado de anunciar que un nuevo estudiante se agrega a nuestras filas-Expreso con voz fuerte, todos comenzaron a murmurar acerca de la noticia a lo que McGonagall silencio con un ademan de manos-Sera adjudicado entre los alumnos de séptimo año, y en breve seleccionado para saber a qué casa pertenecerá-Declaro, los murmullos volvieron y se hicieron aun más fuertes al ver entrar a un muchacho de altura considerable, cabello negro y sedosa piel tan blanca como la nieve misma-Su nombre es Christopher Lancaster, por favor señor Lancaster tome asiento-Pidió la mujer a lo que el joven obedeció-Profesor Slughorn por favor-Ante el pedido el rechoncho hombre se acerco con el sombrero en mano y lo coloco sobre la cabeza del chico, disimuladamente lo miro, al verlo su corazón sufrió un colapso, el muchacho desvió superficialmente la mirada al hombre que lo veía con el terror gravado en el rostro, y una pequeña e imperceptible sonría subió a su boca.

-T-tu…-Susurro el hombre retrocediendo ante el joven frente a él, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo era posible? El estaba muerto, Harry Potter lo había vencido, entonces ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo?-No puede ser…-Murmuro por lo bajo nuevamente el hombre mientras negaba repetidas veces, un agudo dolor se inserto en su pecho haciendo que su rostro se contrajera en agonía.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto el muchacho con cierta aflicción en su voz, dibujando una mirada de preocupación para con el hombre que parecía estar sufriendo.

-¿Horace?-La voz de Minerva lo hizo voltear a verla-¿Estás bien?-No pudo contestar siquiera cuando su mundo se detuvo y su cuerpo cayo pesado al suelo, solo pudo confirmar sus sospechas al ver el brillo rojizo en los ojos del moreno antes de que la oscuridad se adueñara de su visión-¡Horace!-Grito la directora acercándose a auxiliar al profesor. Todo el salón se coloco en pánico ante la escena-Madame Pomfrey-Sin esperar un segundo la anciana medi-maga se coloco a su lado intentando reanimar al hombre-¡Todos, vayan a sus dormitorios, la cena se termino! ¡Prefectos, guíen a los alumnos de primero a su salas correspondientes por favor!-Dijo McGonagall a todos en el gran comedor, sin hacerse esperar los alumnos cumplieron su orden. Se acerco a su nuevo estudiante-Tu también debes irte ¿En qué casa quedaste?-Inquirió la mujer.

-Estoy en Ravenclaw-Contesto el moreno.

-De acuerdo, por favor sigue al prefecto de tu casa, su nombre es Terry Boot, ese que está ahí-Señalo al muchacho que se encargaba de guiar a los más pequeños.

-Por supuesto-Acepto el chico y sin más siguió al prefecto de su nueva casa.

La mirada angustiada de la directora se dirigió nuevamente al maestro, al que ahora llevaban hacia la enfermería-Horace, pero ¿Qué te sucedió?-Se pregunto la mujer a la nada-Sera mejor que hable con Albus sobre esto-Se dijo empezando a caminar hacia su oficina.

ЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮ

-¿Ya viste donde quedo tu novio? ¡En Ravenclaw!-Exclamo cierta pelirroja llamando la atención de su amiga-Si antes tenía dudas ahora lo confirmo, ¡Son el uno para el otro!-Chillo la pecosa dando saltos emocionada alrededor de la castaña, quien se limito a rodar los ojos-¡Hay amiga estoy muy feliz por ti!, luego de lo que paso con el estúpido de mi hermano creí que no querrías iniciar una nueva relación-Comento Ginevra colgándose del brazo de la premio anual.

Esta suspiro agotada, ya estaba harta de oír el parloteo de pelirroja.

-Bueno Ginny, aunque me encanta platicar contigo acerca de mi novio-El sarcasmo en la leona era desbordante, cualquiera se habría dado cuanta, excepto Ginevra Weasley, quien estaba demasiado metida en sus ilusiones como para prestar atención-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora, ¿Me disculpas?-Sin esperar repuestas, se alejo de la Weasley quien ni cuenta se había dado, seguía demasiado ensimismada relatando todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntas con sus novios.

-"Merlín, Ginny necesita encontrar un pasatiempo además del Quiddich y Harry"-Se dijo mentalmente la chica, sobándose la cabeza ante el agudo dolor que le produjo aquella charla con la pecosa muchacha.

Continúo criticando mentalmente a la pelirroja hasta que se detuvo abruptamente en medio de un pasillo. Miro con sorpresa a aquel que se plantaba frente a ella, su estomago se contrajo de los nervios. Se enderezo y lo observo alzando una ceja.

-Debemos hablar-La voz del sujeto había sonado suave y serena, pero ella podía distinguir la demanda debajo de todo eso.

-Sí, yo también quiera saber cuando fue que acepte convertirme en tu novia-Exclamo la joven cruzándose de brazos con enojo.

-Si eres tan amable de seguirme-Señalo el camino con un gesto caballeroso de mano, ella se acerco a él y empezaron la marcha.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde se habían visto por primera vez y entraron. La sala se había adaptado al deseo de quienes ingresaran en su interior, tomando forma similar a una de las salas comunes de los premios anuales, muy lujosa.

-Bien aquí podremos hablar mas comodament…-Sus siguientes palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta al sentir la cercania de cierto moreno en su espalda, se volteo con toda la intension de pedirle que se alejara de su espacio personal, pero se cayo impactada ante la accion del chico.

La beso.

Un beso demasiado hambriento, cabe aclarar, desesperado y arrolladoramente pasional, nada que jamás haya sentido. Su mente quedo en blanco ante aquello, no podía procesar nada, estaba demasiado impactada, solo podía sentir aquellos labios moverse sobre los suyos con unas ansias que solo podía comparar con las de un animal, y esas manos que la apresaban con tanta fuerza, encendieron en ella una llama que no creyo poseer. Se sentia como en un sueño que, aunque le costara admitir, le estaba gustando, demasiado a decir verdad, y estuvo a punto de ceder cuando un poco de raciocinio llego a su mente y sin ninguna delicadeza se separo del chico de un empujon.

Respirando con dificultad observo al moreno, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda al verlo saborear sus labios con su lengua.

-¿Q-que fue e-eso?-Cuestiono tragando seco aun turbada. Mierda, su corazon la estaba enloqueciendo ante tanto palpitar.

-Oh eso-Exclamo con desinterés dándole la espalda, acercándose a uno de los sillones de la sala, tomo asiento con total tranquilidad y la miro-Fue un beso claramente-Explico con indiscutida satisfacción, sonriedo arrogante.

-¿No me digas, en serio?-Exclamo sarcástica mirándolo con el seño fruncido-Se lo que es un beso, lo que pregunto es ¿Por qué?-Cuestiono nuevamente irritada. Limpiando su boca con la manga de su uniforme con el mas pronunciado asco que jamas haya mostrado, ni siquiera Malfoy se habia ganado tal mirada de repudio de su parte.

-Eres mi novia, puedo hacerlo si quiero-Declaro mientras tomaba una copa y se serbia whisky de fuego-¿Gustas?-Pregunto señalando la botella en sus manos.

-No cambies de tema-Grito furiosa fulminándolo con la mirada, ¿Quién se creia?-Yo no soy tu novia, y eso, lo sabes muy bien-Exclamo pisando con fuerza en un arrebato infantil.

-Lo eres a partir de ahora-Informo llevando la copa a sus labios sorbiendo con perturbadora tranquilidad, la muchacha estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo cuando este volvió a hablar-_Podrass apreciiiar nuessstra uniion ssi obsservass con atenciion tu brazzo izzquierdo-_No sabía porque pero la voz del chico le había sonado más profunda que antes, sacudió su cabeza y observo el brazo donde supuestamente debía encontrar su unión. La mirada del mago se torno rojiza por un instante mientras llevaba la copa nuevammente a sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver aquello.

Un fino brazalete de oro adornaba su delgada muñeca, era muy hermoso. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, no, lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue el ligero hilo de plata que se anudaba a la pulsera dejando un sendero hacia algún lugar. Siguió el camino hasta llegar donde el muchacho se encontraba, lo miro expectante, este le sonrió levantando su mano izquierda dejando ver aquello que ya se temía.

Estaban unidos, literalmente. Merlín, esa palabra jamás le había sabido tan mal, ¿Ahora qué haría?

Se desplomo sobre uno de los sillones con mirada perdida, sin fuerzas. Todo eso era demasiado para su cerebro, ya no encontraba qué hacer en esa situación.

-¿Por qué?-Susurro débilmente, tan bajo que pareciera que jamás pronuncio aquellas palabras.

-No es algo que yo hubiera deseado tampoco-Expreso el muchacho con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¡Entonces, haz algo para revertirlo!-Exigió la leona con desesperación, por Gryffindor, que deseaba que todo fuera una absurda pesadilla.

-No puedo-Respondió estoico dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¡¿Pero, por qué?!-Inquirió la castaña fuera de sí, no lo soportaba, quería terminar con todo eso ahora y regresar a su vida normal.

-Por que moriría si lo hiciera-Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron impactados ante la confesión.

Ahora si ya no pudo retener las lagrimas.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:  
:

¡Hola personas del planeta tierra!

¿Qué tal el nuevo capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Yo espero que si x)

¿Bastante suspenso eh? Me he esforzado por alargarlo todo lo posible.

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el trabajo de leer y comentar mi historia:

**Brendush**

**Kirtash96**

**TenshiMarie-chan**

**Yue yuna**

**MariiBravo**

¡Un millón de gracias a todas!

No sé cuándo, pero pronto actualizare. Si les gusto el cap déjenme un review ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

Atravesó el cuadro, se había levantado bastante tarde, los hechos del día anterior había sido demasiado fuerte. Miro nuevamente su muñeca y ahí estaba, aquel objeto tan precioso que marcaba su unión con él. Sus ojos se volvieron depresivos y deseo regresar a la cama y no salir nunca más, pero no podía darse ese lujo, debía continuar, ya encontraría ella una manera de solucionar ese problema.

Con ese pensamiento optimista se encamino hacia su primera clase del día.

-Hasta que decidiste salir-

Detuvo su andar al oír aquella voz, volteo sorprendida hacia el lugar de donde provenía, ¿Hace cuanto estaba ahí parado? Ni lo había notado. Se aferro inconscientemente a su bolso al verlo acercarse, estaba completamente desprotegida, su varita estaba dentro de su morral y no podía sacarla sin que el sujeto de frente sospechara o peor que actuara en su contra. Debía pensar en algo rápido la situación no se miraba para nada conveniente, él tenía todas las de ganar, además su estado de alerta parecía causarle gracia más que nada porque una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-_Detestable_-Pensó mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¿No piensas saludar a tu adorado novio?-Inquirió sin dejar aun la sonrisa burlona que insistía en relucir, no era una persona dada a ese tipo de reacciones pero, la actitud de esa joven, por alguna extraña razón, le exponían a ese tipo de conducta. Un pinchazo de molestia le recordó que así no era él, regresándolo a su posición taciturna e indiferente.

-Ya te he dicho que tu y yo no somos nada de eso-Aclaro la castaña alejándose unos pasos.

-Como sea, ya vámonos-Ordeno tomando a la castaña de la mano y tirando de ella obligándola a seguir su paso.

La leona sorprendida ante la acción del chico se quedo tiesa, el moreno volvió a verla con irritación ante su falta de cooperación. Afianzo aun mas su agarre y tiro con más fuerza de ella sacando a la Gryffindor de su ensoñación.

-¡Oye, suéltame!-Exigió una vez devuelta a la realidad, mirando al Ravenclaw con el ceño fruncido-¡Puedo caminar perfectamente bien sola!, ¡¿Qué acaso no escuchas, eres sordo o simplemente estúpido?! ¿Qué no vez te est…?-No sabía cómo ni en qué momento había ocurrido, solo podia entender que ahora su cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared y Christopher se aferraba a sus manos con más fuerza de la requerida.

-¿Ves acaso que alguna de tus quejas me importa?-Los ojos de chico se había coloreado de un fulguroso carmesí, poderoso e intimidante que había provocado que sus piernas se tambalearan un poco. Bajo la cabeza sintiéndose amenazada y trago saliva, lo escucho soltar una exclamación que denotaba la satisfacción que sentía ante su gesto de sumisión, se increpo por eso. Inhalo con fuerza y levanto nuevamente la mirada.

-Te dije que me soltaras-Repitió zafándose del agarre del chico quien ahora tenía abiertos los ojos en sorpresa-Y no me importan tus intereses ni deseos-Declaro con mirada imperiosa-Nuestra charla de ayer no significa nada, y esto-Exclamo levantando el brazo que demostraba su nexo-no me impedirá continuar con mi vida, no sé cómo pero me desharé de ti eso tenlo por seguro-Termino su monologo girándose y reanudando su camino.

El corredor quedo completamente silencioso y solo se escuchaban los pasos de la leona alejarse hacia el comedor.

Un sonrisa perturbadora viajo a la boca del ahora solitario mago y se planto en ella, una pequeña carcajada salió de entre sus labios.

-Interesante muchacha-Susurro por lo bajo el mago pasado unos segundos, seguidamente reanudo su caminar tomando el sendero que su "novia" había elegido.

ЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮЮ

Llego al gran comedor soltado improperios y maldiciones contra el chico que se hacía pasar por su pareja. Suspiro con pesadez al recordar lo que le había confesado en la sala de requerimientos la noche anterior.

**Flash-back**

No podía soportarlo mas, sus piernas cedieron ante el peso de su cuerpo, no pudo evitarlo, su cerebro estaba demasiado conmocionado, las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos sin oposición alguna de su parte. Aunque quisiera no podría detenerlas, su cerebro estaba demasiado shockeado ahora.

-Tch, deja de llorar que no es el fin del mundo niña-Critico el otro presente levantándose y acercándose con aires peligrosos.

-¡Cállate, tu no entiendes nada!-Grito Hermione mirándolo desde su posición con mirada desolada e impotencia infinita.

El moreno la miro inexpresivo, sin llegar siquiera a sentir un poco de lastima por la escena de inmenso dolor de la muchacha, no lo entendía y no le importaba tampoco. Toda esa debilidad en un solo cuerpo, toda esa tristeza y agonía le parecían…

-_Desagradable_-Pensó mientras una mueca de asco se postraba en su rostro. Si había algo que el joven tenebroso no soportaba era la debilidad y la pérdida del auto-control, por Merlín que aborrecía aquello. Y la gente que se jactaba de su mala suerte y desdicha, que se la pasaba llorando y criticando lo dura que era la vida consigo cuando existían otros desdichados que sufrían mayores calamidades, eran esos a los que más despreciaba. Por eso, sin soportar más del lloriqueo de la leona, tomo medidas en el asunto. Con violencia levanto a la chica del suelo y la puso de pie, la rabia bullía en su sangre y sentía unas inmensas ganas de maldecir a esa mocosa idiota pero se contuvo -Dije que dejaras de llorar-Reitero su orden con voz amenazante y mirada perforadora.

Hermione que hasta ese momento solo se había mantenido sumida en su dolor miro al joven frente a ella, no sabía porque pero la acción del chico no le había asustado en lo absoluto, será que no le había prestado la debida atención o aun continuaba demasiado afectada por los sucesos anteriores y no estaba en sus cincos sentidos pero realmente no sentía miedo, más bien, sentía que un peso se había quitado de sus hombros y ya no se sentía tan ahogada como al principio. Inspiro una buena cantidad de aire y se sereno, con una mano quito la extremidad del moreno de su hombro y se alejo unos pasos, ahora que estaba más lúcida notaba lo peligroso que era permanecer junto al mago.

-Bien, ahora que ya has dejado tus lloriqueos de niña hablemos sobre lo que nos compete-Declaro regresando nuevamente hacia el sillón dejándose caer mientras un suspiro se escaba de sus labios, la penetrante mirada oscura del chico se poso sobre ella nuevamente alertándola-¿Qué esperas para sentarte? ¿Una invitación o qué?-Inquirió en tono que denotaba su irritación.

Ante la mención de este hecho la joven rápido tomo lugar en otro sillón y lo miro atentamente como quien espera conocer el mayor secreto de la humanidad, esta acción divirtió un poco al chico quien rio internamente pero rápido regreso al tema principal.

-Muy bien, como bien sabes ya, existe un hechizo que nos vincula, pero lo que en verdad nos interesa saber es cómo sucedió-Comenzó hablando el moreno con voz seria pero denotando en sus gestos que este hecho no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo que provoco que el enojo retornara en Hermione-He estado indagando sobre esto en mi mente y he llegado a la conclusión de que…es tu culpa-Termino mirándola con gesto aburrido.

La sala se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-Grito la chica levantándose de su asiento mirándolo con enojo, clavando sus almendrados ojos como dagas en la cabeza del chico.

-Lo que escuchaste mocosa insolente, todo esto es tu culpa-Repitió el mago elevando la voz indicándole a la chica que se calmara o él la calmaría a base de hechizos.

-¿Y cómo si se puede saber, es que hice tal cosa?-Inquirió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos intentando aplacar el sentimiento de furia que surcaba su sistema.

-Es tan sencillo, que hasta una idiota como tu puede razonarlo…-Insulto el moreno colocándose de pie emprendiendo camino hacia la Gryffindor. La leona se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una sarta de insultos y maldiciones al patán que tenia frente a sí, pero pensó racionalmente y decidió que no era buena idea, no por ahora al menos-Tu, pequeña imprudente, llegaste al lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado-Con estas palabras todo quedo claro, el mago detuvo su caminar quedando frente a la chica, bajo la cabeza hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia del rostro de la castaña y la miro con curiosidad, Hermione retrocedió ante esta acción colocándose en pose defensiva mientras evocaba en su mente el escenario donde ese ente le robaba un beso-Fue tu intervención la que distorsiono todo los sucesos y ahora como castigo por tu torpeza estas ligada a mí de por vida-Concluyo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se abría en su boca.

Su cerebro se convirtió en un hervidero de ideas y sentimientos, no podía con todo eso. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras continuaba dándole vueltas a lo dicho por el mago, ¿Qué era su culpa dijo? Lo pensó, lo pensó por unos buenos minutos y llego a la conclusión de que ese maldito tenía razón, fue su intervención en aquel oscuro conjuro lo que dio por consecuencia este escenario. Y se maldecía por ello, si solo se hubiera alejado de la puerta, o si tan siquiera hubiera ignorado el sonido, aun más, si se hubiera alejado cuando noto que las cosas se estaban tornando demasiado extrañas tal vez ahora sería una persona libre y feliz de continuar con su vida sin ninguna preocupación que la aquejara. Se golpeo internamente, _el hubiera no existe_, se recordó mientras un suspiro de resignación brotaba de entre sus labios. Un carraspeo atrajo su atención devolviéndola a la realidad.

-_A la horrible realidad_-Se quejo internamente observando al mago con molestia bien disimulada.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos dejado ese punto claro ahora pasemos a otro tema-Hablo el moreno nuevamente al advertir que la atención de la joven había regresado a él-Hay muchas cosas que me veré obligado a dejar debido a este suceso, cosas realmente importantes mocosa y que por tu culpa voy a tener que cambiar…-La chica no se sintió culpable ante la acusación, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pusiera ocurrirle a ese sujeto y mucho menos que sus planes se hubieran ido al carajo por su intromisión, es más, sentía dentro de sí que había obrado bien, el tipo era sin duda maligno por lo que debería estar orgullosa de su logro-…hasta adaptarlo a ti, ya que ahora estarás pegada a mi sería lo más adecuado-No había notado que él había continuado con su discurso pero ahora que sabía que estaba implicada en este, presto atención- Serás mi subordinada de ahora en adelante-Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron tanto que sintió dolor, pero no le dio importancia sino mas bien observo al ser frente a si como si de repente le hubiera crecido una extremidad en la cabeza-¿Te quedo claro?-Pregunto notando la mirada de la chica.

-¿Qué…dijiste?-

**Fin del flash-back**

Agito su cabeza intentado borrar esos recuerdos aunque sea por unos minutos y continuar con su desayuno. Mientras devoraba con avidez su comida deslizo su mirada por la mesa de los leones, Ginny y Parvati reían a lo lejos despreocupadas mientras hundían sus cabezas en la nueva edición de corazón de bruja. Rodo los ojos ante ese hecho, aun no entendía porque las chicas se emocionaban tanto por ese estúpido semanario de escritos vánales y superficiales sobre cómo vestir y que poción para el pelo era mejor.

-_Puras nimiedades_-Se dijo internamente mientras engullía otro trozo de tarta de calabaza-_Es mejor leer un buen libro sobre encantamientos que tiene más utilidad_-Pensó rememorando viejas lecturas y visitas a la biblioteca.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el sector de los chicos, ahí estaba Neville junto a Dean y Seamus hablando animadamente sobre algo que, escucho, tenía que ver con las vacaciones de Seamus en el mundo muggle, sonrió con tristeza al recordar ciertos hechos poco agradable sobre ese mundo sin magia. Había localizado a sus padres luego de terminar la cruenta batalla contra Voldemort y les había devuelto la memoria, eso había sido solo unos meses antes de empezar su nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts, y unos días antes de que su relación con Ron se terminara para siempre. Por supuesto, solo Harry sabia de este hecho, no sabía porque pero no quiso contárselo al pelirrojo pero ahora agradecía esa decisión. No quería que él se quedara a su lado solo por lastima, más daño le hubiera causado tenerlo consigo sabiendo que estuvo con otra que terminar todo de una vez. En fin, regresando al tema de su padres, estos no tomaron nada bien la noticia. Se habían puesto histéricos y no quisieron escuchar sus razones, solo se limitaron a reprenderla a gritos y negarle su regreso a Hogwarts.

-_Y por eso nuestra relación se fue por el caño_-Se dijo mentalmente recordando su negativa a obedecer aquella orden de sus progenitores. Les había dicho que mejor se quedaran en Australia y dejaran que ella continuara con su vida en Londres. No había sido fácil decirles eso pero era mejor que las cosas quedaran como estaban antes de que se pusieran peor. Soltó un suspiro y procedió a llevarse el último bocado que le quedaba de tarta.

-Hermione-

Se exalto al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, sus pensamientos habían sido demasiado profundos. Tanto la habían despojado de la realidad que se atraganto con la comida y comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

-¡Hermione! Oh Merlín, ¿Qué te pasa?-Distinguió la voz exaltada de Neville a su lado, había sido él quien le había sorprendido al llamarla y ahora gritaba despavorido ante el pequeño accidente que sin querer había provocado.

-Ne-ville…M-i…mi…Va…r-ita-Intento pedir mientras seguía tosiendo en busca de algo de oxigeno, con la presión no alcanzaba a tomarla por si misma. Fueron unos interminables minutos en los que vio a Neville correr de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, su cara se estaba poniendo roja por el esfuerzo y sentía que se desmayaría dentro de poco.

-**Anapneo**-No sabía si su mente estaba jugándole una broma cruel pero esa voz le sonó igual que la de…

El aire, sintió el aire invadir sus pulmones llenándolos por completo aliviando ese dolor que tanto la había hecho sufrir. Respiro durante unos buenos segundos intentando recuperarse, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas por la falta de oxigeno y no se creía en capaz de ponerse en pie todavía pero aun así hizo el intento. Levanto la cabeza con los ojos aun desenfocados, escuchaba a Neville exclamar feliz porque se había salvado pero aun así eso quedo en segundo plano cuando clavo su mirada en el.

-Tu…me salvaste-Susurro mas para sí que cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que mi novia muriera por asfixia justo frente a mis ojos-A pesar de que una sonrisa surcaba su boca sus ojos parecía querer descuartizarla. Desvió la mirada al sentir la amenaza encubierta, intento distraerse concentrándose en normalizar su repiracion.

-G-gracias-Murmuro tan bajo que pareció que nunca pronuncio esas palabras.

-Ni lo menciones, yo no podría seguir viviendo si te perdiera-Declaro colocándose a su lado mientras desliaba una mano por su mejilla. Nadie más que ella pudo percatarse del doble sentido de esas palabras.

-_Que mala suerte la mía_-Se quejo internamente mientras se colocaba de pie y disimuladamente se alejaba del tacto del moreno.

-Hermione, de verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte mucho menos provocarte una sofocación como esa, ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo el chico apenado por todos los sucesos.

-Si Neville, no hay problema, no te preocupes-Quito importancia al asunto la castaña, mas por querer terminar con el asunto que por hacer sentir menos culpable al chico.

-Ya vámonos Hermione, se hace tarde y aun debo acompañarte a tu salon-Termino la conversación el moreno colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de la bruja encaminándola hacia la salida.

-Puedo ir sola, no necesit…-Se cayó al sentir la fuerte presión que había ejercido el mago sobre sus hombros, la fuerza era tal que parecía querer arrancarle el brazo. Se quejo por lo bajo mientras le enviaba una discreta mirada de muerte-Vámonos-Termino accediendo comenzando su marcha.

Una vez fuera del recinto.

-Esto que ha sucedido ahora no debe volverse a repetir-Estando en la privacidad de los solitarios pasillos el chico empezó a hablar-Espero entiendas que ya no es solo tu vida la que peligra, mi existencia depende de que tu, mocosa estúpida, puedas mantenerte viva aunque sea mientras comes-Con cada palabra la presión en su hombro aumentaba, le dolía, dolía demasiado. Ese sujeto la estaba lastimando y ella no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas animal!-Grito separándose del agarre del moreno mirándolo con enojo. Se sobo la zona afectada intentando apaciguar el dolor que ese monstruo le había impartido.

-¿Animal?-Repitió las palabras de la joven mirándola sorprendido. Vaya, no lo llamaban así desde que había dejado el orfanato, sonrió malignamente al recordar antiguas vivencias, de sus experimentos y sus viejos sujetos de prueba, una carcajada siniestra escapo de sus labios-Oh no querida, yo soy mucho peor que un simple animal-Sus tono bajo le erizo todos los bellos del cuerpo-Yo soy…una bestia-Concluyo tomando el mentón de la acorralada chica con fuerza y juntando sus labios en un beso que nada tenía que envidiar al que se habían dado en la sala de los menesteres. Se mantuvieron así por largos minutos hasta acabarse el oxigeno, se separaron y se observaron aun respirando entrecortado.

-No me vuelvas a besar-Ordeno la chica mientras fruncía el ceño disgustada colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del joven intentando alejarlo.

-No me ordenes que hacer-Contradijo el joven ignorando el mandato de la leona volviendo besar esos labios que ahora le perecían lo más apetitoso del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, Hola :)

Si lo sé, no tengo vergüenza. Mira que aparecerme luego de semanas de no actualizar, que deshonra.

Sé que había dejado un poco abandonada esta historia pero ya he recobrado la inspiración así que aquí esta, ¡Voila!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, realmente me tarde demasiado en continuarlo pero espero que esto compense mi falta.

Un millón de gracias a todas las personas que se toman el trabajo de leer mis historias, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, en especial aquellos que comentan y me siguen:

**TenshiMarie-chan**

**Kirtash96**

**PrincesLynx**

**Susan-black7**

**Mariyael**

**Phoenix1993**

**Sasuhina-Itahina 100**

**Schlaf Ruternless**

**Vaale lagos**

**Carmenotaku98**

**TwilighterII**

Por su apoyo incondicional, estoy que brillo de felicidad, ¡Mil gracias!

Bueno como saben no tengo mucho tiempo libre pero ¡Me esforzare al máximo por actualizar lo más pronto posible!

Si les gusto, déjenme un review ;)


End file.
